


Fallen here to grace [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Life and Times of a Shinobi Den Mother [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aoba needs to stop making hen noises now, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genma is a very good assassin. He takes a job, takes a life, comes home, repeats. Then one day a stray genin shows up on his doorstep. And then another. Lonely assassin? Not so much. Try resident shinobi den mother.</p><p>[In which Genma is a (very manly) mother hen, his apartment attracts strays, and all of his (bastard) friends are quite amused.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen here to grace [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallen here to grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147991) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Fallen%20here%20to%20grace.mp3) | 1:59:29 | 109.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link TBA](ARCHIVELINKURL) |  |   
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/The%20Life%20and%20Times%20of%20a%20Shinobi%20Den%20Mother.m4b) | 6:28:06 | 177.6 MB  
[Series Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/life-and-times-of-shinobi-den-mother-series) |  |   
  
### Music

_MOTHER_ by MUCC

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
